


You want me to do what?!

by Illidria



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fallout AU, Multi, One-Shot Collection, Smut, tags are subject to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illidria/pseuds/Illidria
Summary: When the wasteland throws supermutants and deathclaws at you, respite is needed more often than not. ~~ A collection of smut one-shots from the same universe as "You want me to go where?!"





	1. Their first time as a triple

**Author's Note:**

> You wanted it, you get it ;)  
> This one will be wish- and suggestion-based too, so don't hesitate!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> (underagers: shooooo!)

She woke to Miles body pressing into hers as he was crawling back into bed.

Olivier not aware that he’d left in the first place, knowing that he must’ve climbed over her carefully to keep her from waking up. His insistent yet soft pushing aided by her, rolling over with a grunt and connecting with the mass of muscle the loudly snoring Buccaneer was.

Eyes still heavy with sleep she opened them to the semi-dark room, feeling Miles warm breath on the skin of her neck. His words whispered softly, though Buccaneer’s snoring had ceased.

“Needed to step out, sorry for waking you.”

Olivier felt a kiss being pressed to her neck, moved her legs a little and after finding them to be uncharacteristically light, searched for the dogs with them.

Miles whispering again, full of answers this morning it seemed.

“Slocum and Nuka went with me and are in the yard.”

The warmth of the two men on either side of her enough to have her pull the blanket down with her feet, the air hitting bare arms and legs feeling heavenly cool to her. The temperatures had started to pick up and even though inside of the Wall, inside their little room, the air was usually a lot cooler, that did not keep Miles and Buccaneer from being two space-heaters. Hence, why she rather liked to sleep on the side facing the room.

“Why are you two up?”

With a grunt Olivier turned her head towards the larger of the two, from her position flat on her back his form imposing, even when half-buried in an oversized pillow.

She could not keep the grin out of her voice.

“We’re still in bed, aren’t we?”

Were even lying down, though she was not dumb, knew what Miles soft kisses meant, the way Buccaneer inched closer to her. _They_ were up alright.

Her eyes accustomed to the darkness of their room, Miles and Buccaneers eyes dark when trained on her, trained on each other. The white of their teeth exposed by wolfish grins. She’d refused them more than once now, had insisted that they sort themselves out first, before pulling her into the mix. However much she wanted the two of them, Olivier knew that Miles had felt like a third wheel upon Buccaneers and her readiness at this new and exciting relationship.

And she’d also been opposed to becoming the pivotal point of their relation, rather wanted them to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh when it overcame them, not when they were all in one spot. Did want Miles and Buccaneer to love each other as much as she loved them. And as such had, always fond with deals made on her terms, voiced one condition:

They were to get familiar with the other first, to get this hesitation out of their system.

According to Karley complaining to her yesterday evening, when she came back late from a short mission, they’d done just this. Loudly and in the communal showers, which had been blocked for an amount of time so long that half the Wall had waited impatiently for their turn at a refresh. Karley had impressed on her how worried they’d all been, wondering if those in the shower were maybe treating an injury. How they’d debated getting Doc Sun and breaking open the door.

How many had chosen not to shower that day, when Buccaneer and Miles had finally exited, the former standing tall and the latter blushing just the tiniest bit. Not even apologizing.

Karley had been most agitated, though she’d tried her hardest not to laugh at the mans exasperated expression. Olivier had never forgotten after all, how Karley had dragged the guy from Diamond City Radio, Fuery was his name she thought, to the showers to do just the same with him. Not apologizing either when she chewed him out.

And when she’d fallen into bed not long after, Miles and Buccaneer had already been asleep, which Olivier attributed to the exploits she’d already heard about. A little kiss from Miles was all she’d gotten, Slocum and Nuka kissing her plenty in reparation though.

The two men to her sides, suddenly so easy with the other, with the notion of more than just sleeping in the same bed as her, inching closer and closer.

“So, mean to tell me how it went?”

The thought excited her, there was no denying it. Buccaneer and Miles being asleep when she’d come back, already having heard the news, had been a bummer. But both of them had slept so peacefully in each other’s arms, had seemed so very tired, she’d restrained herself from waking them up just to sate her curiosity.

Miles the one starting to talk, voice still the quiet morning kind, every exhale of air hitting her skin and sending a shiver down her spine.

“Well, it was just a shower at first. We’ve played with the puppies in the yard and slipped while running after them. The rain turned our nice patch of earth into a mud-slide.”

Buccaneers head not nestling against hers, though his large hand was on her hip, his warm flesh-thumb running circles around the bone jutting upwards beneath her skin. With each movement her loose sleeping-shorts and tank top pushed up or down respectively.

She supressed the sigh that waited in her throat.

“A good excuse then, though I think you showered together before?”

Miles laughter made it so that his warm breath reached her collarbone, kisses pressed to her flesh. Buccaneers voice more like a low grumble, lacking all hostility, affectionate instead.

“We did, and Miles stared at me every time I might add!”

Olivier turning to the one mentioned at that, who used this chance to press a soft kiss to her lips, voice laced with laughter.

“I did not stare, I appreciated your body. It’s all in proportion, how couldn’t I?”

“It was creepy!”

She grinned to herself at their antics, though the ease had her muscles relax, albeit soft touches and kisses setting her blood to boil. Yet, she kept with her soft feeling of strong bodies, wanting them to go further, wanting them to take the lead for once. Olivier knew after all, that she’d boss them around sooner rather than later.

“Oh please, and you got semi-hard just from the warm water?”

Buccaneer now extending his prosthetic arm from under his pillow, sneaking it past her head and shoving Miles while the man was nibbling at throat.

Olivier setting the laugh she was holding back free, which earned her two surprised looks. With a breath she answered.

“What, you act like spoiled brats! So, what happened next?”

Buccaneer settled next to her again, though finally buried his head in the mass of her hair, his own unbound, dark strands mingling with her bright ones. Feather light kisses she felt being distributed on her head and neck, welcoming each and every one. Miles continued their tale meanwhile, his hands now joining in on his mouths slow trail down her body, insistently pulling at her tank-top, making way for his hot lips. His fingers taking over while he spoke.

“We were alone and well, during our play with the puppies and the sliding through the mud some jokes and innuendo may have flown around.”

She looked between them as best as she could with them teaming up on her.

“Something like _smooth ride on the mud_ , or _I know something just as hard as this fall was_?”, looks exchanged above her head, all caressing ceasing for a moment, while Olivier could just grin, “Oh no, I hit the mark?”

Neither of the two looked amused, yet they returned to her body, and their tale, with the same vigour as before. This time Buccaneer spoke, repositioning himself and untangling their hair.

“When we went to shower the jokes just flew back and forth more, but then someone had to pull his pants down and reveal a hard-on!”

Buccaneer yet again glared at Miles, who only interrupted his upwards-pulling of her top momentarily.

“Please, and yours was up because its full of air or what?”

A small grumble and Buccaneers big hands deftly pulling her upwards some more, placing a second pillow beneath her head, not exactly aiding Miles in the conquest for her bare breasts.

“Let’s just say that we both were in the mood. And after a while I caught Miles looking at me wash myself and he of course noticed that I was watching too…”

Miles finally seeming to have enough of the fight with her top, pulling her upright and removing the offending article of clothing, speaking over Buccaneer while doing so.

“I offered to help him with that when he skirted around washing certain parts of himself.”

A breath escaping her when fingers danced over exposed flesh, Buccaneers eyes glued to it too.

“Bold, aren’t we Miles? And then?”

The big guy seemingly emerging from the small stupor, calloused and metal-fingers alike brushing over her calves, inching upwards. Inspecting creases and scars on the way, every dip her skin had to offer.

Buccaneers voice gruff, Miles not able to speak with his mouth being preoccupied and forcing her back to arch off the bed.

“And then one thing led to another. Though I have to say, Miles is more prone to taking the lead than I would have imagined.”

Said man’s teeth sinking into the flesh of her nipple, immediately after lavishing it with his tongue. The smile felt against her skin, her own voice shaky with the moan escaping.

“He’s got his moments. So, you enjoyed yourself?”

Thought beginning to escape her, though Buccaneers hands had reached and skipped her shorts, were instead caressing her belly and waist, his head closing in on hers. His shoulders brushing against those of Miles, neither of them flinching or annoyed, instead visibly revelling in the contact.

Buccaneer pressed a kiss to her throat, his voice kind of smug.

“I feel a bit sore, but that’s to be expected. And I think its your turn enjoying yourself now.”

One of Buccaneers hands cupping herself before kissing her, hot and wetly, which elicited a moan from the depths of her body. Miles not idle in the meantime, his hands wandering further south, pulling on the hem of sleeping-shorts.

With a movement clear to him, she lifted her hips off the bed and let Miles pull the last piece of cloth away.

“Shall I teach you a thing or two?”

Through half-lidded eyes Olivier watched the two, sitting on their hunches and looking down at her, grins playing along their faces. Spared a moment for her good luck to be together with two men as handsome as them, as set on making her happy, when Buccaneer nodded at Miles offer.

“You’re the expert and I can’t wait to hear her scream.”

With movements swifter than she would’ve expected the mattress dipped behind her, Miles pulling her back to his chest, hands wandering already and rough callouses making her shiver. He turned her head too, giving her a kiss and whispering into her ear.

“I’ve always been curious about seeing you scream from this point of view!”

Buccaneer meanwhile was spreading her legs, big and imposing with the missing shirt, his sweatpants visibly straining where his erection had to be. Yet, his hands were gentle, his breathing erratic with excitement, a blush creeping over his cheeks, betraying the façade of confidence he put up.

Olivier felt flushed at the exposed way she was sitting, Miles erection pressing into her back and Buccaneers fingers digging into her behind while he lowered himself to the bed. Knew that she was wet enough for every endeavour possible and yet, when Miles started to speak again, a new wave of arousal jolted through her.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?”

Buccaneer sounded hoarse, his breath dancing over her wetness and forcing a moan out of her. His fingers pulling on her labia, exposing herself to him more.

“She is. And as excited as can be.”

It was mean that Buccaneer was letting his prosthetic-fingers dance along her heated flesh first, so cool and unrelenting. They skirted where she wanted him most, instead dance along her lips, her creases and then further south. Miles voice next to her ear calm, though the nip to her earlobe had her on edge.

“I know what you’re thinking, but I doubt it would work today. Though what do you think Olivier,” Her head turned towards him, blood-red eyes boring into hers, “we could work on it, right?”

Buccaneers finger sliding over her hole, lubricated by the juices she was offering, probing carefully.

“Gods yes!”

It was no lie, Miles and she had experimented before and the thought alone to take him, to take them both…

Miles held her arms tightly all of a sudden, teeth sinking into the flesh of her neck, while a finger slipped inside, and Buccaneers lips made contact with her skin. A moan escaping her yet again, louder than before. Her fingers digging into Miles sweatpants, nails scratching at flesh she could not truly reach. And as if all of this wasn’t enough, Buccaneers movements perfect, never hitting where she wanted him to, Miles spoke again.

Sounding like the cat that ate the canary.

“Should I have warned you that he needs no help when it comes to putting his big mouth to good use?”

Could not answer, did not want to answer, because what Buccaneer was doing was heavenly and frustrating at the very same time.

The finger, cold and metallic, yet also moving carefully and with expert knowledge, was moving in and out of her behind. All the while Buccaneers tongue was dragging through every crease it could find, always coming back to circle around her clit, sometimes darting deep inside of her. She could not think clear, Miles saying something more, his breath the only thing she registered though.

His hands, wandering up and down her torso, only ever stopping to pinch one of her nipples.

Miles letting them go further south, now pulling at her nether lips too, exposing where she wanted Buccaneer to lick her, touch her, the most. Buccaneer, who’s lone finger was no moving in a come-hither motion, driving her crazy.

Buccaneer, who closed his mouth and dragged his stubbled chin over her labia, cold breath on wet flesh making her cry out.

Buccaneer, who started to suck on her exposed clit and sent her tumbling over the edge.

Olivier arched her back, was not sure and not really interested in the howling sounds she made. Was only aware of the pulsing that went through her body, the wetness gushing, staining the sheets beneath her. Not caring for any of it though, when she let herself fall against Miles, breathing heavily, the aftershocks coursing through her.

Buccaneer getting up on his haunches again, slowly, his lips leaving hers, his finger slipping out, sending a small shock through her body.

With his underarm he wiped at is mouth, grinning, while his prosthetic fingers subtly dragged over the sheets to clean them of her wetness. Leaned forwards and kissed her without preamble, her own taste not foreign to her, yet new and exciting with him added to it.

Buccaneers voice hoarse, Miles chuckling at her back, making her shake with him.

“I’d say you’re ready.”

He left the bed to shrug out of his sweatpants, looking imposing again like that, more than two metres tall and a mass of sculpted muscle. His right arm shining with the sparse light coming in through the bulls-eye. Buccaneers erection springing free, looking like it hurt, framed by dark curls.

Olivier’s quippy comment dying on her lips when Miles hands were wandering down her body again, softly parting her legs, Buccaneer moving up the bed and between her legs again with little hesitation. Aligning his bare member with her entrance, it looking impossibly big and yet sending a new surge of excitement through her.

“You ready love?”

Miles voice next to her ear, his hands holding her wide open for Buccaneer.

She whimpered affirmative.

A silent question then scurrying over Buccaneers face, one that had him hesitate and she understood. Nodded at him too, while biting her lip, to which he answered with a thrust of his hips. Not stopping it either, until Olivier felt that she was sandwiched between Buccaneer and Miles, their lips meeting in a sloppy kiss.

Her own lips only letting out a hoarse moan, the sensation not new, yet having her wonder on the impact such a small piece of metal could have.

She’d seen Buccaneer undressed before after all, had seen the size of his member, the little metal-ring adorning the tip. Yet the way it felt, not tiny at all but huge, rubbing in all the right places with every single one of Buccaneers careful movements had her breathe heavily, moans soon filling the room.

His too, the thrusts even, her wetness giving the both of them a smooth ride, yet oh-so exciting. And she heard Miles behind her moan too, felt that with every thrust from Buccaneers hips she was pushed against the other, her back rubbing at the erection that was trapped between them.

And Miles had also set her hands free, allowed her to brace herself. Which she made use of, scratching at Buccaneers chest, almost clawing at his back when he angled his hips a little and had stars explode behind her eyelids. His lips meeting hers in a heated kiss, then moving on to Miles. The sounds of their lips smacking together, Buccaneers and her flesh meeting with every thrust, Miles body at her back, holding her steady like he did…

It all became too much for her mind to handle, her fingers digging into Buccaneers shoulder blades, the mans movements becoming erratic and uneven, yet leading his dark curls to rub over just the right places.

A scream escaping her when she came for the second time that morning, bucking with each wave of pleasure as best as she could against the two men trapping her with their bodies. The friction heightening her senses some more, Buccaneers bare skin rubbing over her nipples, Miles hands dancing over her flesh, cooing sweet nothings into her ear.

Felt Buccaneers hips still move against hers, how he rode it out with a low groan, Olivier joining in with each movement against her hypersensitive clit. And when he seemed to be truly spent, he had the presence of mind to roll off of her, falling onto the bed next to them and breathing heavily, a hand over his eyes.

Miles softly climbed out behind her, helping her still shivering form to lay back against the pillows, for several moments vanishing from view. Buccaneers skin pressing against hers though, Olivier turning to exchange a kiss with him, to bask in the flush on his cheeks and the heaving of his chest.

“This was incredible!”

She only smiled in response, though turned her head when the mattress dipped, the body she knew the most intimately waiting for her okay to join in.

Miles always having been a sight, not as tall as Buccaneer, nor as wide, yet still sculpted, a hard life showing in the way his muscles moved. And his dark skin shone in the sparse morning light, the white hair on his chest, the same colour as the locks on his head, getting sparser when she followed it south, though widened into a trail again then, leading her to his own raging hard-on.

His eyes what interested her the most though, the slight blush to his checks, the sweat giving his body a golden glimmer. The way his pupils widened when she nodded at him.

Buccaneer on her left had an arm around her, pressing kisses to her shoulder, their skin moulded together in places. But he was truly watching, just like her, how Miles delicately lifted one of her legs, kissed her foot first, her calf, let his fingernails slide over a crescent-shaped scar at her knee. Proceeded to hook the leg over his shoulder, aligning himself with her entrance and pushing in softly, eliciting a moan from her.

His thrusts even, slow and almost lazy. Red eyes roaming her body, appreciating it, lips parted in exertion and breaths sounding more and more like panting.

Buccaneer next to her transfixed, she could tell, though his fingers wandered absentmindedly, forcing shivers to run through her. Olivier feeling the goosebumps rise and fall and rise again, the way her oversensitive nerves fired signals at her brain, screaming of pleasure too intense.

Did barely notice that her own breaths, moans of pleasure, however hoarse, were escalating into screams again. That her world was becoming narrow, her vision blurry, reducing itself to the red irises of Miles, gazing upon her full of love and lust.

The peak reached almost surprising her, though her back arched again, Buccaneers fingers digging into her flesh, her muscles spasming. Miles groaning above her, falling like a felled tree and coming to rest on her side, breathing hard.

All the while the shocks running through her, her nerves sent into overdrive, drawing her orgasm out as long as they could.

Her mind returning to Miles and Buccaneers hands on hers, to a kiss pressed to her forehead and another pressed between her shoulder blades. The wetness of the sheets underneath her body not irking her, though she felt Miles member slip from her body and mourned its loss a little. Buccaneer settling himself into the mattress, Miles doing the same, turning her head and stealing a kiss.

Leaning over and stealing one from Buccaneer too.

For a long while the only sounds their still heavy breathing, though they all felt the exhaustion claim them, the early hour at which they’d woken up. Muscles burning with what would be soreness in a few hours more.

Hands moving over her body and searching hers when she just wanted to voice how content she was, instead fingers interlacing silently.

And just before she could slip off to well-earned sleep, the three of them truly one, there was insistent banging on their door.

“GOOD MORNING AND THANK YOU FOR WAKING ALL OF US UP!”

Buccaneers voice sleepy, though not startled in the slightest.

“Was that Karley?”

Miles grunted out a yes, already halfway asleep, though she had one thing more to say on the matter.

“Don’t mind him. He’s insufferable since Fuery broke up with him.”

Sleep claiming her before Buccaneers chuckle had faded.


	2. Diamond City - Number 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :D
> 
> This one is set long before the main-story, just when Miles and Olivier have reached Diamond City and started living there. As such, it's a LivMiles only, Buccaneer not part of their story yet. I hope you like it.
> 
> Happy reading :D

“Liv, no!”

Miles words, whispered anyways as not to draw attention, falling on deaf ears.

The Dugout Inn was packed full of people, their little corner seats out of the way, in the shadier and badly lit part of the bar. Still, a lot of people were walking past them, eying them curiously to boot. The pleasures of just having moved into a city, after making an entrance with gunshot-wounds and swears, Raiders hot on their heels.

“Liv yes!”

Her own words whispered also, though with much more force, hands not staying idle for a moment, dancing along his belt.

“There’s too many people here! Someone will notice.”

Yet, Olivier did not stop, instead made him jump a little, his belt opened with an easy movement of her hand, vanishing inside of his worn-out jeans.

“There’s a table in front of us, nobody will notice anything. _If_ you keep quiet, that is.”

And as if to underline her words, she squeezed his member through his boxers, a groan supressed by his own teeth sinking deeply into the flesh of his lips.

Miles fighting a whole string of other noises that were ready to follow, Olivier’s hand burrowing into his boxers too, somehow able to pop the tiny buttons without even seeing them. Her fingers hot, nails dragging over sensitive skin and his face feeling flushed with all the emotions suppressed.

Her voice haughty in his ear, her hair tickling his neck as she leaned closer.

“You’re plenty backed up, aren’t you?”

Opened his mouth to answer, which went hand in hand with another squeeze from her, turning words into a squeak.

“One more beer is coming right up!”

The shout of the older of the brothers owning the bar making him flush even more, while Olivier’s hand did not let up in the slightest. Instead she tightened her grip on him, fingers wandering, a blunt nail pressing into the dip at his tip, making him see stars.

He _was_ backed up.

They’d tumbled into Diamond city only two weeks ago, Raiders at their backs and shooting at them, so mad that they truly ran after them until reaching the gates and guards. Mustang, a young city-guard of maybe twenty had let them in, or rather decided to after they’d mowed down the enemies together with him. Olivier slung over Miles shoulder to boot, as she’d been wounded, had gotten hit by three bullets and hadn’t been doing too good if he was honest with himself.

Not that this had bothered Olivier much, shooting still and screaming curses.

A few days they’d spent at the Docs, until they both were feeling well enough again to look at the city their joint adventure had lead them too. A few more days until they found a permanent place to stay, a small room rented to them in a mostly empty portion of one of the cities walls. Added to that came the exhaustion they both felt, the lack of privacy before and the Raiders following them for weeks predating even that.

So yes, he was plenty backed up. And Olivier was having way too much fun with that.

“Really, you’re so relaxed that you can still order a beer? I’m not doing my job right!”

Gripped him harder, though he saw through half-lidded eyes her smile. More like a grin, the shit-eating wide kind, the one she only smiled when more trouble for him was on the horizon.

Her fingernails now skittering over the tip of his cock, in a torturous rhythm too. Not stopping either, when Vlad, or Vladimir, or however the man was called walked up to their table, setting a beer down in front of him and smiling, chatting idly with Olivier.

“The old wall is a good place, cool in the summer and warm in the colder days. Cheap too, isn’t it?”

That Olivier was not stopping, not even slowing down, was what really got to him. Sure, her hand seemed to be hidden by her jacket adding to the illusion that they were just holding hands beneath the table, yet that she managed to talk and smile, to torture him like that…

“Yeah, it is. Though none of the money the city makes with it ever went into upkeep if I can be honest with you. What we found among the garbage spread throughout the building…”

Laughed, the big man laughing with her and taking his leave when another patron demanded his attention, her other hand now joining the fray too. One of her fingers reaching lower, scratching over the skin behind his balls, while aforementioned balls were in the palm of her hands.

Miles had to make a conscious effort to not come on the spot.

“Liv, I…”

Shut his mouth quickly again, sounds too close to escaping, his love not stopping her ministrations, not even slowing down one bit.

Her grin back, blue eyes more like dark embers to him suddenly, the world shrinking to her face next to his and white spots in his vision.

“I know.”

And though not doubling her efforts, she heightened her pace a bit, not stopping. The spots taking over most of his vision, her eyes the last thing he saw before shivers raced up his spine and the feeling of pleasure momentarily clouded his mind.

Felt her hand wipe at his chin when coming to himself, blood on her hand from where he bit into his lip to keep himself from screaming out. Her other hand to be seen also, the specks on it making him blush again, though Miles knew it to be invisible with how flushed he had to be.

Was breathing hard, words still finding their way though, low and delivered with what he hoped to be a stern look.

“Your ass is gonna be seven different shades of red after that little stunt!”

His words met with a triumphant look from her.

Suddenly Miles was rather sure that this had been her goal from the very beginning.

* * *

“Miles, people will see!”

Her voice was a whine, breathy and a little bit pained. But there was also undeniable arousal, probably because her words were true.

“And people couldn’t in the Inn?!”

Slapped her ass again, hard, eliciting a yelp Olivier desperately tried to bite back.

After finishing his “ordered” beer in record time, Miles had basically pulled her out of the bar, walking with her through the nightly Diamond City and being not shy with pinching her ass whenever they passed and greeted someone. Had felt her annoyance, and her arousal, skyrocket at that, smile turning tense and posture slacking.

Pulling her between the old stands of the former stadium, she’d protested. Feebly.

“That’s different, your…,” a gasp escaping her when he angled his hips a little, “Your ass wasn’t hanging out for all to see!”

True.

Through all her playing coy and acting exasperated, she’d complied when he’d moved to pull down her pants, having wanted to confirm her being down for it with a serious look. She’d popped the button herself, helping him shimmy out of tight jeans with a wiggle of her hips, let herself be pulled into his lap as soon as Miles had sat down on the concrete.

“You’re only complaining since you can barely keep your voice down.”

Olivier’s reply lost in their following kiss, open mouthed and hot and making him impossibly harder for her.

Not that he wasn’t already, the sounds she made when he slapped her ass delicious, having found her pants to be wet when pulling them down, her heat engulfing him tight and like a vice. He slapped her ass once more, kiss broken, and her face hidden in his neck, scream barely muffled. Grabbed Olivier’s hips then, deepening their insistent rocking.

“Asshole!”

Olivier biting into his jugular with less and less restraint. Her hands braced against his chest, hips moving in a steady rhythm.

The stands were a very public place, yes, though Miles felt confident that nobody would see them at this time. The only indication that they were doing anything more than making out Olivier’s lack of pants at the moment, though he was rather sure that there was almost no angle from which that could be seen. As such, Miles felt that even if someone spotted them, there’d be enough time to preserve her decency.

It was his turn to moan when Olivier just then decided to angle her hips, straightening her back a bit.

“Thinking while we’re having sex, really?”

Kissed him, effectively making it impossible for him to think of an answer, the words just tumbling out once her lips parted from his.

“I would’ve come ten minutes ago if I hadn’t.”

Oliver’s laugh deepening the knot of warm feelings in his stomach, capturing her lips once more. She wound her arms around his neck, picked up the pace too, their wonderful smiley-kiss turning into a moaning one.

With her having stolen away all of his thoughts, he was now thrice aware of how warm and pliant her flesh was, the wetness running down his member, making him more sensitive to every slight gust of wind. Her body rubbing against his, jostling the pants he still had half on, his hands moving over her behind, soft and warm and firm.

Miles felt that he was close again already, though also heard her breath hitch when he moved with her again.

Slapped her behind once more, not seeing much more than its pale outline in the semi-darkness, though knowing by the way she gutturally moaned that he’d hit his mark. Dug his fingernails into her flesh then, picked up the pace, wanting to hear more of that.

Olivier complied.

Bit at his neck and clawed at his hair, was doing her utmost to contain her screams and moans. Her body falling out of the rhythm she’d established, though Miles felt himself reach towards the second peak of the day too, doubling his efforts.

The sound of their bodies smacking against each other loud in the almost-silent city, the sound of his member meeting her wetness over and over again only accentuated by their sounds of pleasure.

Pressed his hips up when he felt his peak, fingertips pressed deeply into her pliant flesh, while Olivier was almost screaming into his neck, shivering and gushing on top of him. Her hips moving still, erratically, before she turned soft against him. Moulded into his body, exhausted and suddenly not steely anymore.

Both quiet for some time, the height rushing through them still, though paired with the typical exhaustion. Breathed into her neck for a while, Olivier doing the same, eyes closed and looking ethereal to him.

“Hey.”

Searched for her lips then, with his nose to her check making clear what he wanted, their communication silent and perfect. Her lips warm and wet and soft, her tongue dancing over the nick in his lips, blood dry.

“Hey.”

Her answer as lazy as his initial words had been, some more minutes spent in this position of kissing and cuddling, until a stronger gust of wind send a shiver through her.

Miles letting his hand slide over her behind softly, giving the tiniest of pats.

“We should get up, or you’ll catch a cold.”

Olivier’s forehead leaning against his, her words full of the smile he would have seen weren’t he lost in her eyes.

“Wouldn’t want to explain the _how_ to Doc Sun.”

Their laughter shared, warm, though Olivier did indeed get up. Miles watched as she shimmied back into her pants, the light from the makeshift street-lamps below turning it into a sight to see, her ass-checks red from where he slapped them. Felt bad for a moment, despite her moans and pleas for more, which seemed to show on his face.

Her hand cupping his check, her lips on his.

“You’re thinking that you hurt me again. Stop!”

No force in her voice, only the softness that came to light once they were alone in the dark, whether that be outside, or in their rented room.

Miles pushing down the intrusive thoughts, having been there since the first time their relation had turned sexual. He did not know for sure how old he was, so was it right to be with her? The tears during her first time, despite her insistence that she felt wonderful, why were they there? Was he doing that right, not hurting her, was that moan maybe pain and Olivier just too scared to tell him? Was…

His face taken in both hands, a kiss halting all of his thoughts.

“I said _stop_! Just stop thinking Miles! I love you, and if anything is ever wrong I’ll tell you, okay? Trust me!”

That snapped him out of it, leading him to take her hand, to smile again.

“I always will.”

Their way down the stands made in silence, though close to their temporary home the banter returned.

“What do you think, did somebody see us?”

Her voice laced with laughter Miles knew to be a privilege.

“If so, then they’ve gotten the show of their lives!”

Laughed with her, the lock to their room fumbled with a little, the air stale when they stepped inside. The dance around the room, clothes changed and their bed, or mattress rather, readied, perfected. Her body warm when moulding against his, slender pale fingers dancing over his chest.

A goodnight kiss exchanged, a smile and some sweet nothings, before Miles felt his eyes fall shut. Wondered why so quickly, usually hung up so much more on the day’s happenings.

And noticed that for once he wasn’t overthinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas for more, anything in particular you'd like to see?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. The goal of it is to make commenting easier for readers and to increase the feedback writers get. As such, I invite you to leave:
> 
> _Short comments_   
>  _Long comments_   
>  _Questions_   
>  _Constructive criticism_   
>  _Reader-reader interaction_   
>  _extra-kudos as <3_
> 
> I cherish all comments, weather they be long or short, even only one word makes me squeal with happiness after all. And if you’re seeing this fic ten years after I published it, don’t worry: Old or new, I’ll still love what you left me to read <3 I answer to all comment btw, though it sometimes takes me a day or two. Should you not want me to answer, just write _whisper_ in front of it.  
>  I thank you for reading this fic of mine through to the end. As I said, I appreciate all comments and kudos and should you want to get into direct contact with me [this is my tumblr](http://illidria.tumblr.com/). There you can get into discussions with me, or even send in wish-fics.  
> Happy reading and thank you <3


End file.
